Hers
by Saiyon
Summary: Bella has been abandoned by the Cullens and has moved on with her life. Now a college student, she's dragged to a party by her friends, only to meet a sexy woman named Maria. Before she knows it, she's seduced, bitten, and carted off to Mexico, where she then has to deal with being Maria's underling. Maria/Bella endgame.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hey guys, I lost all ability to write/update everything. Figured I might as well post this thing I started writing a little while ago rather than just give you guys a continual silence. If you don't like the story, that's fine too; this is for the people who simply hope to see something from me. Also, I want to warn you, THERE IS SEX IN THIS FIRST CHAPTER. Sorry, but I felt it was necessary. Lastly, thanks to JimmyHall24 for giving me the idea._

* * *

Chapter 1

Bella hadn't planned on partying that night; she had planned on staying home and studying for her finals. Yet, her friends had to be so damn convincing and drag her out anyways, going on and on about Bella needing to experience college life.

So here Bella was, awkwardly sitting at the bar on her third drink as her friends danced and laughed and acted like this was the best night ever. A part of her was feeling very, very grumpy, as her friends had been the ones so insistent on dragging her down here, yet they had been so quick to drop her when Bella had made it clear she didn't, and couldn't, dance.

It wasn't long before Bella was on her fifth drink, drunkenly complaining to the bartender about stupid friends, when she happened to look up. She wasn't sure why she did it, exactly; maybe it was because she had felt such an intense gaze on her. However, it didn't matter. The point was, Bella looked up, and she met the dark eyes of a very sexy Latina.

The woman had long, wavy black hair, dark eyes, and the looks of a model. She was also dressed in a provocative black top and black pants, leaning against a wall, arms crossed over her chest, a knowing smirk on her lips as she stared at Bella. Then, to make Bella even more amazed, she beckoned Bella over with her fingers.

Bella was bewildered that such a gorgeous woman wanted her to come over, would even acknowledge her in the first place. Normally, this would have made her suspicious-she had, after all, spent a good chunk of high school with vampires-but the woman's eyes looked to be nothing more than a dark brown, at least in the lighting. On top of that, in her drunken state, Bella didn't think to even text any of her friends. Instead, letting herself go with the flow and get pulled towards the magnetic latina, Bella got up, paid the bartender, and stumbled over to the woman.

"Hello," the woman said in a slight Spanish accent, growing increasingly excited once Bella was next to her. "I'm Maria."

"Hey. I'm Bella," was all Bella could think to say. "You, uh, you called me? Over, I mean. You, um...want something?" Because that was Bella, smooth.

"Oh, I want something alright," Maria purred, reaching out to loop her finger in one of Bella's belt loops and pull her over. Of course, this meant that Bella stumbled, and she only just managed to catch herself by slamming her hands against the wall. However, this also meant that Bella had all but pushed Maria against the wall, a hand on either side of Maria's head, bodies close most likely making the girl incredibly uncomfortable.

"Um...sorry," Bella mumbled, trying to straighten and take a step away from her. But before she could do so, Maria grabbed Bella by the back of the head and pulled her into a heated kiss. Bella let out a muffled sound of surprise and started to pull away on instinct, but Maria only tightened her grip, pulling Bella closer as she wrapped one leg around Bella's waist. And god, did the girl know how to kiss.

Instead of trying to stop it or even trying to pull back like a lot of sane people would do, Bella found herself melting into the kiss. _That's right,_ Bella drunkenly thought. _This is what college kids do. They let go, enjoy themselves...and this is already beyond enjoyable._

Bella continued to kiss back, feeling her groin clench when Maria let out a little sexy moan and pressed against her. The kiss felt like it went on forever, and then only got better when Maria slipped her tongue into Bella's mouth.

Dang, did Maria taste good. Just having their tongues touch for that first time made Bella want to moan. Unconsciously, she pressed herself closer, giving herself into the kiss even more as their tongues danced.

Then Maria broke the kiss, and for a moment, Bella felt a swell of panic, sure she had done something wrong.

"Let's get out of here," Maria murmured into Bella's ear as she took Bella's hand. And Bella-drunk, horny, and desperate-was all too eager to oblige.

They didn't make it very far, as Maria just pulled Bella down a few streets and into a deserted alley. Warning bells rang in Bella's head, although mostly muted by the alcohol, but those warnings were silenced when Maria pushed her roughly up against the wall and started kissing her again.

It was true that Bella had only ever kissed three people-one being Edward, the other being Jacob, and now Maria-but the way this woman kissed was beyond anything Bella could have ever dreamed of. Whether it was because Maria was just that good of a kisser or it just meant Bella was a raging lesbian, she didn't care. She could drown in this woman, and enjoy every minute of it.

Maria's cool hand slid up Bella's shirt, cupping one of Bella's breasts over her bra, and Bella let out a loud, breathy moan that surprised her. She could feel the hispanic girl smirk as her lips moved to the spot right below Bella's ear, where Maria placed a kiss before nibbling on Bella's earlobe.

The girl's temperature was unusually cool, but it felt amazing on Bella's overheated skin. If anything, it only made her hornier.

"I need you, Bella," Maria purred in Bella's ear before running her tongue along the rim of it, making Bella shudder. "Please tell me I can take you, I need you so bad."

Bella barely heard what Maria said, but as the woman's free hand moved to Bella's pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them, the woman's intentions couldn't have been clearer. She wanted to fuck Bella, probably right up against the wall in a surprisingly clean alley. And, most amazingly of all, Bella didn't care.

Well, actually, that wasn't quite right. What she didn't care about was the fact that she was a virgin, that her first time was going to be with her drunk in an alley with another woman, and that someone could easily see them, even in the darkness. But she did care about Maria, about this gorgeous woman wanting her, whether it was just for her body or not. This was the first time Bella felt truly desirable, and felt just as much desire towards that person in return.

She nodded shakily, and Maria's answering smile was blinding.

Before Bella even knew what happened, her shirt was over her head and tossed to the side, and the cups of her bras were pulled down, revealing her breasts. Maria's mouth was on them immediately, licking and sucking and biting, and it was all Bella could do to just hang on and moan.

Maria, needing more, fit herself between Bella's legs, somehow managing to easily hold Bella up. Her mouth found a nipple, sucking hard, which made Bella press her hips harder against the latina. Maria, trying to stay in control and not give in to her lust completely, slipped a hand between their bodies and pressed Bella back against the wall, creating space between them. Bella's whimper at the loss of bodily contact once again nearly threw Maria over the edge, but instead, she threw her excitement and frustration into a kiss that she gave the girl's lips. As she did so, her hand slipped right into Bella's pants, bypassing her underwear to cup Bella's heat directly.

Immediately, Bella's hips surged, but then she seemed to be trying to regain her bearings as she pulled away from Maria's kiss. At first, Maria considered not letting her pull away, instead continuing the kisses and caresses until the girl could think of nothing but her. But, feeling that the girl wasn't trying to get away, she moved her mouth to Bella's neck for a nibble. "What is it, _hermosa_?" she asked in her softest, most seductive voice, coaxing Bella to give in even though she doubted the girl would want to get away.

"I, um…" Bella's drunken mind blanked as Maria squeezed her crotch, and it took everything Bella had to keep speaking. She blushed deeply and mumbled, "I've never done anything...like _this_ before."

"You mean with a girl?" Maria asked with a mental shrug. "Do not worry, there's a first time for anything." Noticing that girl only blushed harder, deliciously so, Maria pulled away to quirk an eyebrow at the brunette, prodding her to continue.

"No, I mean…" Impossibly, Bella blushed even darker, and Maria wanted nothing more than to lick her. So she did, making Bella shiver and her eyes flutter closed. "I've never had sex before."

Maria pulled back even further to gaze at the gorgeous brunette in disbelief. Was it really possible? Could no one have ever touched and taken this girl before? But how? Surely Bella had suitors lined up and out the door.

"I'll take care of you," Maria promised, her desire reaching a boiling point. Before Bella could do something, like back out, Maria shoved two of her long, slender fingers inside of Bella as far as she could. And, to Maria's delighted amazement, she truly did find and break through Bella's hymen.

"Mine," Maria breathed, so softly that Bella didn't even hear her. She gave the human girl time to adjust, delighted in the way Bella clutched at her, forehead resting on Maria's shoulder as she struggled to keep her breathing even. The way Maria's fingers were enveloped in such a delicious wet heat made it incredibly hard to not just pound the girl until she screamed in pleasure and begged for mercy.

Still, knowing that a first time was painful for a human, Maria gave her time to adjust. She couldn't wait long, however, and soon started moving her fingers in and out of the brunette. While Maria started out slow, she quickly picked up the pace, urged on by Bella's whimpers and moans. Even if Maria wanted to, she couldn't stop herself. And she'd be dead and in hell long before she wanted to stop fucking the gorgeous girl she had captured.

It wasn't long before Maria felt Bella getting close, and Maria found herself licking and biting Bella's pulsepoint more and more the closer Bella got, never hard enough to break skin. She didn't want to truly bite the girl just yet.

"Harder," Bella whispered, her voice a soft plea, and Maria all too eagerly complied. She fucked the human hard and fast, mindful to never do it inhumanly so-she didn't want to damage the human, after all-and it wasn't long until Bella was thrown over the edge.

The human buried her face in Maria's shoulder, trying to muffle her scream as she experienced her first, and incredibly intense, orgasm ever. It stretched on and on as Maria seemed to get even more frenzied, drawing it out for as long as possible.

It was just as Bella started coming down from her high that Maria couldn't hold back any longer.

"Mine," Maria murmured again. With no further warning for the human, she struck, her teeth sinking into Bella's neck.

Bella's eyes flew wide open as she hissed in pain. Her blissful pleasure from her intense orgasm was chased away by sudden agony, not at the teeth buried in her neck, but at the sudden fire flowing through her veins. She tried to get away, tried to fight, but her body was already weakening fast, her limbs growing heavy. A scream tore its way out of her throat, only to be muffled by Maria's hand.

The latina woman pulled back, licking her lips in satisfaction, already excited with what was to come. Sliding her free hand around Bella's body to cradle Bella against her, she stared into Bella's terrified eyes. Chocolate against a darker brown, a darker brown that Bella realized with dread were contacts.

Bella's mouth opened as she tried to speak, tried to ask why, or maybe to just curse Maria out. But the words never came; instead, her eyes fluttered shut, and she slumped against the vampire, out cold.

Maria grinned as she fixed Bella's bra so that they covered the human's breasts. She was beyond pleased with the girl, not to mention pleased about how everything had turned out. She couldn't have asked for anything better when she decided to check this city out, that was for sure.

Even though Maria couldn't hear anyone approaching, she glanced around just in case, just to be on the safe side. Seeing no one, she pulled Bella against her, changing her grip so that Bella would be resting in a much more comfortable position.

Then, still on a high from all that had happened, the vampire took off for Mexico, a now-changing girl in her arms. A girl who wouldn't be human for much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Once again, I wrote this awhile ago. I'll continue this story as/if I gain inspiration, just like I will with my other stories. Lastly, this will not impact me being able to update my other stories, especially since, as of a few days ago, I can't find the ability to write at all. Sorry about that, maybe I burned myself out or something._

* * *

Chapter 2

Bella woke up confused and overwhelmed. For a long moment, she laid there, trying to get her bearings, trying to remember. Then someone's fingers skated along her forehead, and Bella quickly realized she wasn't alone.

In less than a second since being touched, Bella flipped to her feet. She landed in a crouch on the bed she had been lying on with a hiss, ready to fight whoever had been sitting so close, whoever had actually _touched_ her.

Her body, which had been coiled to attack, froze as Bella realized she was staring into the amused blood red eyes of a vampire. A vampire Bella quickly recognized, even before the woman gave her a charming smirk. And damn it, but the woman looked ten times more gorgeous than the brunette remembered, especially when she was wearing such a low cut dress.

"Afternoon, Bella. How is my cute little newborn doing?" Maria asked with a soft laugh, reaching out to stroke Bella's cheek, only to get her hand swatted away with a growl. For some reason, this made Maria laugh again, only louder than before. "Why are you acting like this? Especially after we had been so close before."

Had Bella been human, her face would have been burning with humiliation as she remembered what she had done with Maria the last time she had been conscious. But now, her face would never turn red again.

How could she have been so stupid? What had even compelled her to just fuck a random stranger like that? Had she just been idiotically attracted to vampires?

"So I'm a vampire now?" Bella asked softly, wincing at how much her voice had changed. It was so musical now, and, knowing all that had happened, she hated the change just as much as everything else that would be new about her.

It was one thing to be given a choice, it was another thing to have that choice ripped from her by some random woman Bella had made a single mistake with.

"Yes, you are. From the moment I looked at you, I knew I could never let you go." Maria's voice lowered, and she gave Bella a simmering, serious gaze, which was at odds with the woman's playful smile. And even though she was fully sober and no longer human, she still felt herself react.

"I'm going to kill you for this," Bella snarled, her rage over the entire situation threatening to take over.

"Oh, Bella, you can try. But you won't be able to." Again, Maria reached out, this time stroking Bella's cheek. Bella's lips lifted in a snarl, and her body tensed. She was all too willing to launch herself at the latina and rip her head off, but for some reason, her body wouldn't go through with it.

"And why not?" Bella spat, smacking Maria's hand away once again.

"If you must know, it is because I am your…" Maria paused, as if trying to figure out which word to use. "Maker." Her lips lifted up in a taunting smile as she added, "Which means you are physically incapable of hurting me."

Bella didn't remember any of the Cullens mentioning anything about that, but since they lived as a family and had nearly all been created by the same man, who they loved, Bella figured that fact had no reason to come up. So she didn't try to argue, instead glaring hatefully at the woman who had taken Bella away from her life. God, Charlie...he must be going crazy right about now.

"Come with me, Bella," Maria said as she stood up. "I think it's about time we take you on your first hunt."

It was because of Maria's words that Bella first recognized the burn in her throat, and her hand moved up to touch the skin of her own neck. Her own eyes darkened, not just with need, but because she realized that she was about to kill her first human. She knew, without a doubt, that Maria would never allow her to drink from animals.

"Bella, I expect you to follow me," Maria said dryly from the doorway, glancing over her shoulder at the brunette still crouching on the bed. She watched thoughtfully as Bella straightened and hopped off the mattress, then added, "And don't try anything stupid. You will not enjoy the consequences."

Bella didn't know how or why she knew, especially seeing as Bella herself should have been stronger since she was a newborn, but Bella was certain that Maria could easily follow through on her threat. This was not a woman to trifle with.

A bitter laugh escaped the newborn's throat as she reluctantly followed Maria. "Trust me, no matter how much I hate my situation, I'm not in any hurry to die."

While it had only taken a second for Maria to move, Bella was able to watch every movement, every step of the vampire as she appeared suddenly in front of the newborn. Bella even had plenty of time to tense, ready to be attacked, although she still couldn't bring herself to even prepare an attack of her own.

"You misunderstand," Maria murmured, her face so close to Bella's that Bella could feel Maria's breath on her face. "I wouldn't kill you. What I would do would be much more delightful than that-for me, anyways." Too focused on glaring into Maria's face, Bella had no idea where it came from, but there was suddenly a cold black collar around her neck.

"What the hell?" Bella snarled, grabbing the collar to try and pull it off the second after Maria had snapped it closed.

"A collar that will track every move you make," Maria murmured, simply enjoying Bella struggle with the piece of metal. "You'd be surprised how many magical artifacts that are buried here in Mexico alone."

For a moment, Bella stopped struggling, and she stared at Maria in disbelief. "I'm in _Mexico?_ "

"Of course you are; this is where my coven is. I only came to America on a whim." A whim that turned out to be very beneficial, but a whim none the less. "Now, you need to simply quiet down and follow me." With that said, Maria reached up, slipping a finger into Bella's collar, and started dragging Bella along.

Bella couldn't even find it in herself to struggle despite how much Maria was degrading her and how furious she felt. She wanted to break something, anything; although, most preferably, some _one_. A very specific person, in fact.

By the time Maria dragged her outside, keeping to the dark alleyways, always holding Bella still, Bella was seeing red. By then, she would have been happy to kill anyone, anyone at all, as long as she could take out her furious rage on them. Her anger had gotten to the point that she barely even noticed what was happening around her anymore.

Something that was very beneficial to Maria, who found that Bella didn't even realize that Maria was touching her anywhere else but where Bella's new collar was. The woman could even, quite easily, wrap her arms around Bella from behind. "Focus on what you smell, Bella. On what those scents must taste like," Maria whispered hypnotically in Bella's ear.

Bella didn't even realize she had taken a breath on Maria's command, but the second she did so, the most delicious smell imaginable all but punched her in the nose. She tried to go after it, but found herself being held back. And she wasn't even being held back physically. Rather, it was a single word from Maria that prevented her from moving.

"Wait."

Bella waited, frozen still, despite how much she didn't want to. Despite how she just wanted to find whatever that smell was coming from and tear into it, devour it-

"Now."

Just like that, Bella was released. She pounced on the foolish man that had wandered into that particular alleyway, ending his life before he even realized what had hit him. As she drank, Maria watched the scene with satisfaction, and quite a bit of lust. Although, she did note that she would have to work on Bella's eating etiquette. She had to teach Bella not to be quite so messy, and a little less impatient; not that she expected any less from a newborn's first meal.

By the gods, Bella was a sight to behold. Even covered in blood, straddling what was left of a dead man's body, she was beautiful. It made Maria crave the girl all over again.

Bella soon found that she was coming back to herself, and as she realized what she was doing, she was horrified. She scrambled off of the dead man's body, already mourning whoever he had once been. Did he have a wife? Kids? A family? He certainly wasn't homeless, judging by the state of his clothes. Whoever he had been, now he was nothing more than a carcass. And Bella was covered head to toe in the man's blood. All she could hope was that he didn't feel too much pain.

Had Bella been capable of it, she would have cried. Instead, her bright red eyes simply appeared to fill with tears as Bella started to back away from the man's remains. And she backed right into Maria. Bella stiffened immediately as she realized just who was behind her, but Maria appeared to be quite pleased with the sudden development.

"That was quite the kill," Maria praised the newborn as her arms wrapped around Bella from behind, one hand slipping up Bella's shirt. "You are quite the predator." And this elated Maria to no end.

Bella's body started to react, but instead of giving in, Bella pulled away with a low snarl, almost daring Maria to try touching her like that again.

Maria frowned at her. "Strange. Newborns have always given into their desires the second they knew they could sate them."

"Yeah, well maybe that's because I don't desire you," Bella spat out, hands balling into fists at her sides. While she had also taken out all of her desire to kill on the poor human man, she found that the desire to kill again was quickly rising as she glared at the smug know-it-all of a woman before her.

"Oh, Bella," Maria tutted as she took a step towards Bella, giving the brunette a perfect view down her shirt. "Of course you desire me."

"Just because we fucked once-" Bella tried to protest, but Maria was quick to cut Bella off.

"That has nothing to do with this. You desire me, and I bet you are putting all your willpower into not fucking me right this very second." Maria smirked, reaching out to hook a finger into Bella's collar again. "Even if a newborn's instincts didn't tend to simply focus on their thirst and lust, you would still want to take me in any and every way possible."

"And you think this why?" Bella growled, trying to pull away, only to be jerked closer to Maria instead. Damn it, why did she go so willingly? There had to be more to this collar than simply keeping track of wherever Bella was.

"Because, Bella, you are mine." Without so much as another word said, Maria pulled Bella against her and took the newborn's lips in a hard, passionate kiss. And damn it all, but Bella couldn't help but kiss back. She kissed Maria like she had never kissed anyone before, with a hunger that had been just as strong, if not stronger, than Bella's bloodlust had been a moment ago.

Bella didn't even realize she had done it, but she picked Maria up and pressed the older vampire against the alley wall, just like what had been done to a human Bella in another alley only three days ago. Only this time, Bella was the aggressor, and she couldn't bring herself to stop.

Maria let out a soft, delighted laugh into Bella's mouth as her fingers curled into the back of Bella's shirt. The hispanic vampire was all too ready for Bella to fuck her brains out. Her nails were already clawing holes into the material of Bella's shirt, and her own dress was riding up for easier access for Bella's fingers.

But Bella never did more than kiss the hell out of Maria, the newborn somehow using that last bit of willpower to not completely give in to her own desires and prove Maria completely right. Maria was getting restless, needing to have more, to be given more, to feel Bella's skin against her own, to the point where she was about to put Bella's hands where she wanted them and destroy that last bit of Bella's resolve.

Then, a very nervous vampire appeared in the alley with them.

Bella immediately turned to him with a furious snarl, giving the man a warning. But she didn't do more, not just because she was still holding Maria, but because Maria put a hand on Bella's chest, silently telling her to wait.

Realizing what she had been doing, Bella dropped Maria in disgust and pulled away. And while Maria didn't mind being dropped, she did mind Bella trying to get away from her.

"Yes, Riccardo?" Maria asked in an almost bored tone as she reached back, once again hooking her finger in Bella's collar. The newborn turned to glare at Maria, looking absolutely murderous as her lips skimmed back from her teeth. But once again, she couldn't bring herself to attack.

" _Sorry for interrupting,"_ Ricardo answered in Spanish. " _But Nettie and Lucy wish to see you, and your mate."_

Maria let out a low snarl; she didn't want anyone to know who Bella was to her, especially when the woman herself seemed so pissed. " _Are you the only one who knows this outside of Nettie and Lucy?"_ she replied in Spanish, eyes narrowed with anger.

" _Yes ma'am,"_ Ricardo answered with a nervous swallow as he glanced away, realizing he had made a mistake.

" _Good. Then if anybody else finds out about who Bella is to me, I know just who to kill,"_ Maria said, sounding almost pleasant. Then she turned to Bella, whose eyes were still burning with hatred as she glared at Maria's hand, and continued in English. "Come, Bella. It is time for you to meet the rest of your coven."

Bella slowly met Maria's eyes and muttered a simple, "Fuck you." However, when Maria started leading the way, she felt like she had no choice but to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, not just with this story, but with how long it's taking to update any story. I swear I'm trying, but I just can't seem to write much these days. Hopefully, this chapter turned out okay._

Chapter 3

A silently sullen Bella was introduced to Nettie and Lucy, who were basically Maria's right hands, as well as a few other vampires that made up the Mexican Coven, Ricardo included. And while everyone seemed to be completely dedicated to Maria, Maria seemed to view everyone save for Nettie and Lucy as disposable. Bitterly, Bella realized that she was in the same category as the majority of the vampires. Maria simply viewed Bella as a disposable plaything, and nothing more.

After the introductions were made, Maria then took Bella back into Maria's private chambers to give Bella a summary of what the newborn should and shouldn't do, as well as a history lesson. Apparently there had once been newborn wars, where vampires would change humans to simply send them into battle in an effort to take over and control new territories. Then Maria went right to bragging.

"I was one of the best of the best, back then," Maria murmured, a distant look in her eyes as she remembered how things used to be. As she spoke, she stroked Bella's thigh almost distractedly, and while Bella didn't move, she was clearly uncomfortable, although turned on, by the contact. "However, things became too wild and showy among me and the other vampires desiring power, and the Volturi were going to get involved. I had to destroy the majority of my army or risk being destroyed myself."

Bella kept quiet, soaking in the information, wondering if there was a way she could use the new knowledge against Maria at some point in the future.

"Of course, I wasn't about to give everything up. Now I'm rebuilding my coven, although I make sure to stay secretive. No big armies or slaughtering a village's worth of people. But I will keep my coven strong and kill any vampire that dares to go against us." There was a bright light in Maria's eyes then, a look of glee. But then the light faded, and she gave Bella a knowing, seductive look, smirk included. "You will be a part of this, as you should have already guessed."

Bella stiffened at Maria's remark and almost opened her mouth to reply with a scathing retort. Then she realized how stupid it would be to go against Maria, whether it be verbally or not, and simply nodded. Playing along was definitely the right decision, because Maria relaxed further. Turning to face Bella, she pressed against the slightly taller brunette and caressed Bella's face.

"I cannot wait to see you in your full glory," Maria said breathlessly, her eyes darkening to pitch black when Bella smiled in reply. Maria wanted to grin and kiss Bella until the newborn begged for more, but she held back. She didn't want Bella to know how much a simple smile from Bella meant to her.

Bella did notice the slight response though, as well as how easily Maria relaxed around her, as if Maria truly believed that there was nothing to fear from the newborn. Of course, since Bella couldn't physically harm Maria, Bella figured that Maria was right, for the most part. But the cogs in Bella's head were already turning, and she was already thinking up ways that Maria's overconfidence could be used against her. Not to hurt Maria, but just to simply escape.

While Bella didn't want to die, she would gladly risk her life so she wouldn't have to spend the rest of her existence as Maria's underling.

Maria's fingers trailed lower down on Bella's body, inciting that confusing mix of fury and desire that made Bella want to bash her head against a wall.

"You have such amazing control," Maria murmured, both awed and frustrated with the turn of events. While control was a good asset, Maria really had just expected Bella to have fucked her brains out by now, and she was getting annoyed that the newborn was holding herself back so easily. "You do understand you're mine, don't you Bella?" she asked at last, wondering if something in Bella wasn't allowing her to recognize the bond. Surely the brunette's anger wasn't clouding her instinctive desires, right?

"Yeah," Bella said, fighting against the urge to roll her eyes.

 _Then why aren't you jumping me?_ Maria wanted to demand, but instead kept her mouth shut. She wasn't one to show emotions or show any signs of weakness. It was one of the things that have helped her survive for so long. That, and taking what she wanted while being crafty about it. If she couldn't outright steal something, she'd find another way to get her hands on what she wanted. She could even convince someone that giving what she desired to her was the best choice that person could make.

While Bella was Maria's mate, the newborn shouldn't be any different. Maria had planned everything out the second she laid eyes on the brunette and by now, the bond should have been working and they should have been fucking like bunnies. Then Bella would come to the realization of their bond once mating was explained to her. Maria had only put the collar on Bella so that Bella would stick around until she realized it, and so that Maria would always know approximately where Bella was in case something were to happen to her. Not to mention that collar just looked sexy on her mate.

Letting out a low sigh, Maria unconsciously leaned against her mate as she wondered what she was supposed to do next. She was slightly aware of the increase in comfort she felt, but it was only when she felt Bella stiffen that she realized what she was doing. Maria briefly considered simply staying put, but decided against it. Antagonizing her mate further wasn't going to help the situation. And despite how Bella acted, Maria knew that Bella wasn't accepting more affection willingly. It was more like Bella was accepting the affection in hopes of Maria relaxing her guard of Bella and giving the newborn more freedom. The girl seemed to be pretty calculating, something that Maria enjoyed quite a bit. Sadly, while Maria would use Bella's attempts to her advantage so she could enjoy her touching her mate, it didn't take her too long to realize that she could just as easily go too far and make things harder for them. She knew she had to go about this carefully.

"So, what now?" Bella asked when Maria finally moved away, relaxing fractionally. "You make me drink, I'm apparently going to go on missions at some point, but what about right now? Can I just lounge around and read, or…?"

"Actually," Maria said, brightening visibly. "We have a library. If you truly enjoy reading I will leave you there." It was the perfect opportunity, Maria concluded. If she were to give Bella space, the newborn would come to crave her and want to seek her out. It would make the bond between them stronger and make it easier for the newborn to give in to her desires, especially since Bella had already had a taste.

Best of all was how clearly Bella brightened upon hearing about a library. It seemed her mate really did enjoy reading, and knowing that Maria was providing her with something she loved made the coven leader feel incredibly happy. So much so that she actually flashed a smile and took Bella's hand, pleased even further when Bella didn't so much as flinch, let alone attempt to pull away.

Maria pulled Bella along at an average pace of a human, enjoying the contact between them. It was strange; in the past, would Maria ever desire someone, all she'd desire is their body under hers. But with Bella, even holding hands made Maria content. Of course, having sex with Bella made Maria much more than content. It was explosive in the best way possible, and Maria craved it constantly, especially with the memories of their only time, with Bella as a human, constantly replaying in Maria's head.

They eventually made it to the library, and Maria delighted in showing Bella the large space and watching how happy the brunette got. Still, Maria decided to be true to her word, and leave Bella alone.

"I will leave you here for now. If you need me for anything, just say my name," Maria said, purring the last four words suggestively as she stroked a hand down Bella's back. Not that Bella noticed, as she was already sitting at a table, immersed in the world of a book she had plucked off the shelves minutes earlier.

Still, despite how distracted Bella was, Maria made sure to position two vampires outside of the library doors, just in case. She didn't want Bella attempt something like escape, and now, with two vampires right outside the library, even the smallest unusual noise would draw their attention. This way, Bella would feel that Maria was giving her space, although it would be clear that she wasn't given too much and grow cocky. She'd hate to have to punish her mate, especially so soon after being turned.

Feeling confident that things would go well, Maria left Bella alone to go talk to Nettie and Lucy. And while they talked, Maria waited. Waited to feel Bella grow anxious, or for Bella to attempt to find her. That's what normal mates did, even if they hadn't marked each other yet. It was a simple compulsion.

However, Bella never came after her. Instead, for hours on end, she stayed in the library, reading book after book. In the end, Maria had to come get her, and Bella was clearly reluctant to leave her books.

"Can I come back and read more later?" Bella asked, clear hope in her eyes.

For a long moment, Maria wanted to say no. She wanted to deny Bella and tell the newborn that she was going to stay with her, by her side, until she felt the bond and gave in to the need to fuck and mark Maria. But Bella was looking so helpful, her bright red eyes sparkling, and already, Maria couldn't deny what gave the girl so much pleasure.

"Of course you can, if you behave," Maria said at last, reluctantly.

Bella grinned, already excited. The library was huge, and even if she were to read ten books a day, it would take her months, if not at least a year, for her to go through everything. What would make things even better would be if Maria continued to leave Bella alone while she read.

That night, Maria tried to hold Bella while they were in bed, but Bella clearly didn't enjoy it, and Maria had decided not to push it. Instead, she teased Bella with brief brushes of skin against skin, and while Bella did feel aroused now and again, it was clear that she wasn't craving the contact like Maria was. Not once did she touch Maria, or even try to prolong the touches. She certainly didn't press backwards against the older vampire so that their legs would touch. If anything, Bella seemed to prefer it when she couldn't even feel a tickle of Maria's breath against her skin.

The next day was much of the same. Despite being dragged around and encouraged to talk to other vampires, Bella did her best to stay away, keeping to herself. Of course, she tolerated most of Maria's touches once they were out of bed, but still showed no desire to return them, no matter how affectionate, or even sweet, Maria was being.

In the end, the only time Bella showed an excitement or happiness was when she was brought to the library. And this made Maria very, very unhappy. She even hung around for a bit, hoping to experience more of Bella's joy, but the newborn only became more subdued the closer Maria got.

So, once more, Maria saw no choice but to leave Bella alone. Something she would soon realize was a huge mistake.

It was just another book that caught Bella's interest. What, with the design and nice colors, as well as the name; Escape. And oh, how Bella wanted to escape. Everytime she considered it, she would feel a longing, only to get a strange twist in her gut at the thought of leaving Maria behind. It obviously had to be from the collar, but it didn't make it feel any less real for Bella.

She picked up the book and turned it over to look at the back, only to find no description. Of course not, the book looked ancient. It was probably as old as the library itself. It certainly appeared as dusty, as it seemed that the library was practically never used. There was also an old bookmark in it, which made Bella briefly wonder if someone was actually in the middle of reading it, then decided it didn't matter. As long as Bella left it where it was, she wouldn't be hurting anybody.

Smiling in excitement, Bella opened the book up. Only, the first page was blank. Frowning, she flipped to the next page, then the next, then the next again. What was going on? Was a blank book someone's idea of a joke?

Closing the book with a huff, Bella considered putting the book back and moving on. Then she paused, looking down at the bookmark. She quickly slid her nail between the two bookmarked pages and flipped it open.

 _Escape_ was written in large golden letters that seemed to glow. And then, a second later, the bookshelf in front of her lifted at least three feet into the air without a sound. Best of all was the underground stairwell that shimmered to life after a few brief moments.

For a moment, Bella panicked that she was going to be caught and glanced towards the library doors. But no, no vampire was rushing in to accuse her or tackle her to the ground like they do in the action movies.

Could this be it? Could this be Bella's chance to actually escape?

Slowly, hesitantly, Bella sat down on the ground and slid under the bookcase. She put her feet on the steps and, as quietly as she could, she started to crawl down them, using one hand to help, as the other was still gripping the open book. It wasn't a long stairwell, and it was easy and quick to get to the bottom, where she found herself staring at a long corridor.

The pain set in then, the one that made her want to go back up, maybe even find Maria, and never think about running away again. But Bella didn't give in. Instead, she started creeping down the hallway. She had realized that the collar didn't mean Bella couldn't leave Maria, it just meant that Maria should be able to find her if she were to start looking. At least, Bella was pretty sure her hypothesis was right.

After only a few steps she stopped, looking back towards the clear corridor and the floating bookcase above it. If anybody were to come in, it would be clear where she went. Surely there had to be a way to close it?

Bella turned back to the book, and on instinct, simply shut it. Immediately, the bookcase started to lower back onto the ground, and the opening of the secret passage disappeared with another shimmer, turning to gray stone.

For a moment, Bella stood still in disbelief, a crazy grin on her face.

Could it be? Could Bella actually become free?

She wasn't sure, but she was determined to find out. So, without another glance or worry, Bella took off at a run down the corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Bella? Bella!" Maria shouted as she entered the library. Not only did she not see her mate, but the scent of Bella also appeared to be somewhat stale.

A strange mix of worry and fury coursed through the warlord as she searched the library along with several other vampires, as if they would somehow find Bella despite the state of the newborn's scent.

Finally, Maria had no choice but to stop looking, as Bella's scent just disappeared, seemingly out of nowhere. She whirled towards the other vampires, all who, save for Lucy and Nettie, looked absolutely terrified of Maria's rage.

Good. They should be.

However, it wasn't just rage that fueled Maria, it was panic. Panic and fear. Her mate was missing, and Maria had no idea where Bella was. "Everyone, search for Bella. I don't care if you have to tear this town apart, you _will_ find her."

Immediately, every vampire darted off save, once again, for Lucy and Nettie.

"Maria," Nettie said, putting a hand on Maria's shoulder to stop the frantic vampire from bursting right out of the door. Maria glared at her, only just managing to bite back a hiss as she waited for what Nettie had to say. "The collar. She's still wearing it."

Realization hit Maria like a slap in the face. Cursing her own stupidity, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a beautifully crafted golden key on an equally beautiful chain. It didn't just serve to unlock the collar, either; it was what would allow Maria to find her mate.

The key tumbled from her hand, catching in midair as it reached the end of the chain. Then, without a single word needing to be spoken, magic began to weave through the chain and into the key. The key lit up with a faint glow, and it started to spin.

Maria watched the process frantically, willing the key to hurry up and find Bella, but the key took its damn well time before finally, _finally,_ settling. North. The key was pointing north. Was Bella really planning on going back to America? Perhaps even back to her college? No, that's impossible. Bella wasn't stupid.

Without another second spent considering where Bella might be heading, Maria ran in the direction of the key-and right through the wall that happened to be in her way.

"I'll stay here and keep our little army in line," Lucy said to Nettie, knowing she was the more wild one between the two of them and less likely to be any real help. "You go make sure Maria doesn't keep breaking through walls."

Nettie nodded in a silent thank you and touched Lucy's cheek, saying goodbye before running after Maria. Hopefully, Nettie would be all that Maria needed to stop her from causing too much of a scene. She would hate for the Volturi to take notice of them, again.

* * *

At first, Bella had no idea where she was heading. All she did know was that she was running, and despite the pain in her chest, she was running _away_ from the vampire that was causing it. And of course, Bella wasn't running in a blind panic. She was smarter than that, making sure to keep to any cover she happened across, hiding from sight despite the fact that it was already dark out.

Her throat was starting to burn, possibly from Bella fighting off the pain, or simply from running for so long, but Bella couldn't stop. She was just so afraid that if she so much as paused, she'd feel Maria's arm wrapping around her waist, or perhaps Maria tackling her to the ground, and hear the vampire snarl furiously in her ear in response to Bella running away.

Why did that sound so good? Why did the thought of having Maria respond that way make Bella tingle in all the right places? And damn it, why did Bella have a sudden urge to wait for Maria to find her so Maria would do just as Bella imagined?

The collar. It had to be the fucking collar.

 _Don't stop running, Bella. If Maria finds you, she'll kill you._ Repeating that over and over in her head, Bella pushed herself onward. Still running, even though she didn't have a clear destination. But Bella knew she couldn't continue running forever. She had to have a plan, had to have a destination. Somewhere where Bella would be safe. How? How could Bella find somewhere safe when Maria was likely tracking her this very second?

For some reason, Edward came to mind. Of course, Bella wasn't going to go crawling to the Cullens, begging for help. Not after they had abandoned her. She nearly spat at the thought. However, it was the hazy memory of a conversation Bella had with Edward once that stopped Bella from completely dismissing the Cullens from her mind. A conversation where Edward mentioned his cousins, a coven in Denali.

That's it! They might be able to help her.

Grinning like a mad woman, Bella quickly figured out where she was as she ran past a few signs, then changed her course. Somehow in her run, she had ended up back in the US, possibly because her body automatically wanted to run home, and it wasn't that hard to keep heading North.

There was only one problem; Bella's thirst wasn't something that could be ignored much longer. She needed to feed.

For a moment, Bella considered stopping to hunt some animals, but she knew that wouldn't be enough. It would take too long to find something big enough to actually help calm her thirst, and then she'd have to hunt multiple animals to get what she needed. Therefore, Bella needed to find a human. Not just any human, though. She refused to let Maria influence her any further. She was going to find a human who deserved death.

With that in mind, she made sure to keep running in the direction of the nearest big city. At least here there had to be a few criminals out and about, and hopefully out of the public eye.

Bella's hope turned out to be reality, as it only took a few minutes of her running around to find a man repeatedly stabbing another man who was laying on the ground, already dead. Not having the time to play games or strike some fear into him before his death with the knowledge that Maria could be right on her heels, Bella didn't even slow her stride as she grabbed the man and kept running. Once out of the city and again in a nearby forest, Bella bit deep into the man's neck, drinking him dry.

The man never even knew what hit him. Bella wasn't even sure if he had even seen the face of his killer.

Of course, Bella didn't feel sorry for the man, and she quickly ripped his body into pieces and threw them into the forest around her as she started to run again. Better to leave it to the animals to take care of the rest of him then to leave his body just lying around, after all.

Once that was settled, she once again started running towards Alaska. It felt like it took an eternity, especially when Bella felt the need to drain another criminal along the way, but thankfully, Maria never once made an appearance. Maybe the collar didn't have as much tracking magic as Maria had tried to make her believe?

Just the thought of Maria made her stomach twist, her heart threatening to rip itself to shreds. Furious at her reaction to the woman who was clearly still haunting her, Bella snarled and punched a hole through the nearest tree.

 _The Denalis,_ Bella thought desperately. _The Denalis can help me. Maybe they can even get this collar off of me so I don't have to keep feeling this way about that kidnapping bitch._ Of course, her words only served to conjure a more vivid image of Maria, and for some fucked up reason, it was an image of Maria on all fours on top of her, eyes half mast, looking way too sexy even for a vampire.

 _I could still return to that,_ another part of Bella's brain seemed to murmur persuasively as a wave of longing, not to mention the urge to turn around and run right back to the hispanic vampire, nearly took Bella to her knees. _I'll be punished for running, but she won't kill me. She'll welcome me with open arms and give me the make up fucking of a lifetime._

 _And how do I know that she won't kill me if she ever lays eyes on me again?_ Bella replied viciously. _And why the fuck would I want to go back to her, anyways? I don't care if Maria is the sexiest, most amazing fuck buddy in the world, I'm never returning to that woman._ Realizing that Bella was now talking to herself, Bella groaned and put her head in her hands. The _Denalis, Bella. Focus on getting to the Denalis. I'm already in Alaska, they can't be too-_

"Everything okay over here?" a woman's voice asked dryly from only a few feet away, all but making Bella jump out of her skin.

She did jump, however. She jumped right to her feet, whirling around to face the other vampire with a warning hiss.

"Don't hiss at me. You're the one on my territory," the woman told her as she leaned against the tree casually, hands stuffed in her pockets. Despite her relaxed posture, Bella could sense just how dangerous the woman was and that she could probably kill Bella in a heartbeat. "Now, tell me what you're doing here, or I'm going to have to give you...a bit of a shock." The woman smiled like she was internally laughing at her own joke, which of course only confused Bella and made her a little more wary. For all she knew, this vampire could be bull licking crazy, and Bella definitely didn't want to set off a crazy vampire.

"I'm sorry, you startled me. I didn't mean to be rude," Bella said, her manners kicking in. She straightened, refusing to appear weak in the woman's eyes as she continued. "I'm just looking for the Denali coven."

The woman arched an eyebrow, then gestured to herself. "Well, you found them. One of them, anyways. I'm Kate Denali. Now, why are you looking for us?"

Bella blinked, taken aback. She hadn't realized she had gone so deep into Alaskan territory. "Bella. Um, sorry, I...I think it's best if I talk to you all at once."

"Uh huh…" Kate hummed to herself, giving Bella a once over before taking out her phone. She made a phone call, and Bella heard someone pick up on the other line. "Hey Tanya, we've got a vampire here who wants to talk to the coven. Could ya gather everyone up and come find us? Thanks."

"Wait, Kate-" Bella vaguely heard Tanya start to say, but Kate hung up her phone and pocketed it, focusing back on Bella.

"Sorry about that," Kate said, not sounding sorry at all. "But I'm not just going to let some random vampire come deeper into our territory than you already are. That might change once we learn why you're here, but don't get your hopes up."

"I understand," Bella said as unease started to fill her. Not just because it appeared that the Denalis might be hard to convince to help her, but because she felt like she was standing still too long. Call it paranoia, but Bella felt like if she didn't get moving soon, Maria would appear out of nowhere and grab her.

Sadly, Bella found that she'd be stuck staying still for a long time as they waited for the rest of the coven to appear, Kate keeping her eyes on Bella as she whistled random tunes that Bella was sure was just a string of random notes tied together and not any actual song.

Finally, thankfully, Bella then heard the sound of approaching vampires. Four, to be exact. At first, Bella tensed, sure that it was Maria, but then caught the scents of the new arrivals and didn't recognize any of them. Under Kate's watchful eye, Bella forced herself to relax and take a deep breath to calm down.

"Damn it, Kate, you can't just tell us to find you," Bella heard another woman's voice complain. "Do you know how hard it was to track you down? And with you hanging around with a possible threat to our coven-" a woman with curly blonde hair cut off as she entered the clearing along with another blonde woman, a hispanic woman, and a hispanic man, all of their gazes now on Bella. However, the woman who had been complaining was looking at Bella in a way that Bella was only just starting to get used to, and Bella didn't know whether to be flattered or uncomfortable. "I'm Irina," the curly haired blonde said, not daring to get close just yet as her eyes roamed hungrily over Bella's body. "Tell me you're not here to cause trouble."

"We're about to find out," the other blonde cut in as she took a step forward, putting herself between the rest of her coven and Bella. "I'm Tanya Denali, the leader of the Denali coven. Now, state your purpose."

Bella took another deep breath, preparing herself. She already knew this was going to be a long talk, and Bella had better be good. The Denalis, after all, were Bella's only hope.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Yes guys, I know you've all been waiting awhile for this, but it's finally up. I actually managed to finish this chapter. And no, Irina isn't going to be added to the pairing, she doesn't suddenly think Bella is her mate, this is just going to be plot don't worry._


End file.
